


TEACHER

by umikito



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umikito/pseuds/umikito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Brian Kinney es maestro de Mercadotecnía. Ahora no es de sorprender que Justin Taylor sea el mejor promedio de la clase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TEACHER

**Author's Note:**

> Estrenando la cuenta AO3.

#  T E A C H E R

 

 

**Clasificación:** NC-17.

**Pareja/as:** Justin Taylor/Brian Kinney.

**Géneros:** Romance.

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Queer as Folk no me pertencecen (demasiado triste para volverlo a recordar). No busco ningún beneficio económico con esto. Sólo diversión y algunos comentarios.

 

 

 

La puerta se cierra con un leve crujido, señal inequívoca que ha sido puesto el seguro. Es la última clase. Son las ocho de la noche y la luna ya ha remplazando al Sol, el viento mueve la copa de los árboles, pero apenas puede verlos antes de que las cortinas sean corridas imposibilitándole la vista y oscureciendo la habitación. Sentado tras el escritorio de caoba espera a que el rubio termine con la ambientación. Lo mira cerrar las cortinas mientras lanza miradas atrevidas combinadas con sonrisas socarronas.

Se inclina más contra la silla mirando el lugar. Una habitación espaciosa, de paredes amarillo claro. El techo es blanco, el piso también y sobre él, alineadas en tres filas, bancos de madera con paletas llenas de garabatos. Tras él, un pintarrón que aún tiene la clase del día con marcador azul.

—Bueno, profesor, creo que ya podemos comenzar con las clases de regulación —dice el rubio inclinándose contra el escritorio frente a él.

—Señor Taylor, es usted uno de los mejores estudiantes, no entiendo por qué es que cree que necesita clases de regulación —responde el maestro dejando caer la cabeza contra las manos y los codos contra el escritorio.

—Ya sabe lo que dicen, profe, “siempre hay algo que se puede aprender."

En ese momento el rubio se pasó la lengua por los labios. El profesor se sintió endurecer al instante.

—Bueno, definitivamente mercadotecnia es una materia fundamental en la licenciatura de Diseñador gráfico, así que, ¿por qué no toma asiento mientras determino cómo comenzamos la clase?

—Prefiero estar aquí —sonríe—, por favor, Brian.

De pronto, los ojos avellana del maestro se abrieron por la sorpresa. Una malvada sonrisa adornó la cara libre de barba.

—Señor Kinney para ti.

—Señor Kinney —respondió el muchacho con media voz. Disfrutando de cada palabra y dejando salir al final un ligero gemido.

Brian volvió a sentir un estremecimiento en la entrepierna. Todo a causa de ese maldito mocoso. Estudiante de sexto semestre: Justin Taylor, rubio, ojos azules y nalgas de infarto. Lo había visto coquetearle muchas veces entre clase y clase, mientras el resto de la clase dormitaba. Sólo quedaban las miradas de Taylor y un par de muchachas en la primera fila.

Primero pensó que la diferencia de edad sería un impedimento. Después de todo, Justin contaba con 20 años, contra sus treinta y tres, pero sin importar los cumpleaños, los labios del rubio se pegaron a los suyos una noche en el estacionamiento de la universidad. A empujones lo llevó al asiento trasero y le hizo el mejor sexo oral del mundo.

Después de eso, poco le importó la diferencia de edad. Sólo podía querer más boca, lengua y saliva de Justin. Sólo podía desear a Justin.

—Pues, como es mi mejor alumno no puedo negarme, señor Taylor, así que comencemos. Insisto en que debe ponerse cómodo para la lección de hoy —Brian sonríe ante la cara de fastidio por parte de Justin—, acércate —ordena con voz segura, logrando que aparezca una sonrisa en ese juvenil rostro.

Cuando le tiene frente a él, le toma del cinturón para atraerlo hasta él y lograr que se siente a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Las manos de Justin se enroscan alrededor de su cuello, mientras que las del profesor descansan sobre la curva del trasero del muchacho.

— ¿Cómodo? —Pregunta con la nariz olfateando el cuello. Justin sólo se deja caer hacia el lado contrario para darle más espacio.

—Así sí podría poner más atención.

Brian sonríe contra el cuello del menor dejando un pequeño beso donde puede sentir su pulso acelerado. Gesto que consigue un ondeo de cadera por parte de Justin. El pantalón de mezclilla se roza contra el de vestir de mayor. A través de la ropa pueden distinguir el ansia de sus cuerpos en forma de una creciente erección. 

—Profesor Kinney —susurra sobre los labios que se abren ansiosos por un encuentro húmedo que no tarda en aparecer.

Las lenguas se unen por fuera de sus bocas, para luego penetrar en la cavidad con arrasadora pasión. Brian le aprieta contra sí mientras Justin encuentra un cadencioso movimiento constante sobre su profesor de Mercadotecnia.

Estirando el cuello tanto como le fue posible, Brian pudo recorrerlo con la lengua, succionó justo debajo de la manzana de Adán, consciente de la marca que quedaría posterior al encuentro, pero sin tiempo para pensar en arrepentirse cuando ese jodido rubio continua moviéndose sobre él de esa forma.

—Quítatela —susurra contra la clavícula del menor cuando se da cuenta que la playera blanca del estudiante le impide seguir avanzando.

Justin apenas necesita un minuto para deslizar la prenda fuera de su cuerpo, dejando ver un abdomen plano de aspecto lechoso, con ambos pezones sonrosados y endurecidos, esperando por un buen trato.

—Todo —dice el maestro mirándolo fijamente. Azul y avellana se encuentran con intensidad como si fuera una tormenta.

Justin no puede ni quiere resistirse. Con ligera tristeza se aleja del cuerpo de su profesor para librarse de los zapatos, calcetines, del pantalón y finalmente de su ahora molesta ropa interior en tono gris. Desnudo frente a Brian, el hombre puede desfrutar en todo su esplendor al joven Taylor. Sus largas piernas cubiertas de vello rubio, su ombligo perfecto y ese pene que roza el vientre donde una mata de cabellos algo más oscurecidos le rodean con sensualidad.

—Ven aquí.

Despacio el joven se acerca. Demasiado consciente de su poder de seducción frente al mayor. Brian le toma de las muñecas y desliza la silla hacia atrás, hasta chocar contra la pared para acomodarlo entre el escritorio y su cuerpo. Deja que la parte baja de su espalda toque el filo del mueble, reclinándolo para tener un buen ángulo de acción.

—Le veo muy perezoso, señor Kinney —murmura con una sonrisa sintiendo ahora los labios de mayor besando su pezón derecho.

—Yo soy el profesor, tú eres el que debe hacer el trabajo duro. Yo sólo me quedaré aquí, y calificaré tu rendimiento.

Con una mueca socarrona muerde la sensible piel del menor al tiempo que deja caer la mano contra sus testículos. Justin gime de sorpresa y excitación a partes iguales, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Completamente rendido a las atenciones de su profesor.

La lengua se entretiene un poco más zigzagueando hasta llegar al ombligo, al cual rodea antes de penetrar con fuerza.

—Brian —susurra.

—Señor Kinney —replica alejando la lengua, pero pasando la yema de los dedos por el ahora húmedo y sensible rincón.

—Señor Kinney —repite Justin, casi sin aliento.

La lengua vuelve a asomarse, mientras Justin puede ver la forma de doblarse sobre la silla del profesor para empezar a lamer la porción inferior de su muslo izquierdo. Lentamente asciende dejando rastros de saliva caliente hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Los vellos de esa región se erizan de anticipación y no puede evitar soltar un jadeo cuando percibe la textura suave de esa lengua recorriendo desde la base hasta la punta de su sonrojado pene.

—Oh Dios —suspira—, señor Kinney.

El órgano revolotea alrededor de la cabeza, produciendo cosquillas, ansiedad y un calor indescriptible ascendiendo por su cuerpo. Justin siente cómo los dedos de los pies se doblan, el abdomen se contrae y le resulta imposible no dejar de apoyarse con las manos en el escritorio para dirigirlas hacia su pecho para comenzar a pellizcar sus pezones. Se siente tembloroso, sudoroso, caliente. Tan caliente…

—Gira —escucha susurrar a Brian contra la piel sensible de su erección. El rubio abre los ojos azules mirando los avellana oscurecidos en la periferia a causa de la excitación.

Su cuerpo obedece sin preguntas u objeciones. Simplemente recarga el abdomen contra la madera para doblar la espalda y hacer la curva de su trasero más obvia. Deja que las manos le sostengan el cuerpo, cayendo hasta el otro extremo del mueble. No gira la cara. Le enciende la sorpresa de no saber qué pasará.

No tiene que esperar mucho para sentir unas manos sobre los músculos de su espalda. Escucha el rechinido de las ruedas en la silla, sintiendo la presencia de Brian más cercana. Las manos siguen acariciando hasta que aterrizan en los montículos de carne. Sus nalgas son acariciadas, amasadas, pellizcadas, y posteriormente, mordidas con renovada vitalidad. Luego llegan los golpes y sus propios gemidos disfrutando de la situación.

—Sí, oh, ¡sí, oh, oh! —Son casi musicales los sonidos que aparecen en cada nalgada. Tanto que logran en Brian una sonrisa. Deberá agradecer que su estudiante no le pueda ver o el ego por haberle arrancado el gesto se elevaría más allá del techo.

Tenerlo entre sus manos le calienta como ningún otro. Dentro de sus pantalones, hay una endurecida erección que ansía salir a sentir el aire, dibujado sobre la tela marrón se observa la mancha representante de la excitación. Así que posiblemente deba acelerar las cosas.

Inclinándose cual servil frente a su rey, Brian besa nuevamente esas nalgas antes de separarlas con las manos. Entre la piel caliente se dibuja el rosado sitio que quiere penetrar. Fruncido y perfecto, no tarda mucho en lamerlo por los alrededores y de arriba a bajo. Escucha a Justin soltar una maldición antes de dejar caer la frente contra la madera. Su inquieta lengua no piensa dejar un rincón sin humedecer, y así se lo hace saber cuando penetra en la pequeña abertura que comienza a crecer como si le diera la bienvenida.

— ¡JoderBrian! —Exclama golpeando la frente nuevamente contra el escritorio.

Brian no puede dejar de gemir de satisfacción al escucharlo. Le encanta saber que puede tener ese efecto. Que a Justin le gusta. Que Justin disfruta. Penetra con la lengua un par de veces más antes de resistir la tentación de sentirse sobre la ropa. Está mojado. Muy mojado y ansioso, quiere abrir ese fruncido lugar y abrirlo por completo. Sentirlo totalmente.

La sola idea le hace lanzar un gemido que se pierde dentro de Justin. “Demasiado sexy”.

La pérdida de esa sensación cálida y húmeda logra que Justin finalmente decida voltear a mirar. Jadeando como si hubiera corrido en una maratón y con el rostro completamente teñido de carmín puede ver a Brian abrir uno de los cajones para extraer el pequeño paquete que sabe contiene un condón. No puede evitar que las rodillas le tiemblen de la ansiedad. Necesita sentirlo. Ahora. Abre más las piernas y gime alto dejando resbalar su erección contra el filo del escritorio. Sus manos vuelven a aferrarse a éste mientras espera que su imagen resulte lo suficientemente motivacional para obligar al profesor a aumentar el paso.

Parece funcionar cuando se escucha un gruñido que rebota entre las paredes de la habitación. Justin sonríe, aunque poco tiempo le dura la victoria cuando es tomado de las caderas para caer sobre el castaño profesor. Entre sus nalgas puede sentir esa palpitante erección queriendo entrar. Su espalda se arquea, dejando que la cabeza caiga sobre el hombro del mayor.

—Por favor —susurra sintiendo como una tortura la imperiosa frcción—, por favor, señor Kinney.

Complacido por la sumisión y sensualidad de su alumno le ayuda a incorporarse un poco sobre él. Coloca su erección dura y tan caliente sobre la entrada, para que el rubio pueda sentirla, acostumbrarse… desearla. Justin gime y se recarga un poco más, complacido por el dolor ácido de su carne siendo abierta por el turgente pene de su profesor.

Despacio lo desliza todo hasta tenerlo por completo dentro de su alumno. Las paredes se sienten cálidas. Abraza ese delgado cuerpo desde la espalda haciendo que ésta choque contra su pecho. Incluso sentir la espalda de Justin rozando sus tetillas es demasiado para su salud mental. Necesita moverse. Enterrarse profundo. Sentirlo por todas partes.

Por fortuna Justin ha comenzado a mecerse de un lado a otro, soltando pequeños gemidos que le hacen hervir la sangre.

—Brian —susurra—. Hazlo. Duro.

El movimiento de caderas en ondulatorio. Brian sólo coloca las manos en las caderas del menor, disfrutando la sensación tan suave. Tan cálida. Tan correcta. Luego mueve los dedos para pellizcar los pezones, escuchando un gritito sensual, las va bajando por el abdomen, hasta el pene erguido que acaricia con pasión. Justin jadea más fuerte elevando los brazos y tomándolo del cabello.

—Hazlo —suplica—, oh… oh Dios, ¡Brian hazlo!

Entonces finalmente toma un impulso, clavándose en el interior de su estudiante en una sola y certera estocada.

— ¡Ah!

Es difícil distinguir a quién pertenece el grito, pero como importa cuando al instante le acompañan más. Las embestidas toman un ritmo salvaje, ambos empujado en diferentes direcciones mantienen la postura unos minutos más. Luego Brian le obliga a reclinarse nuevamente sobre el escritorio de caoba. El trasero del rubio queda expuesto, rosado y húmedo esperando por su ansiosa erección que no tarda en introducirse hasta el fondo causándole una contracción general.

El sudor emana de sus poros, los jadeos aumentan porque es la única forma de conseguir aire y los gemidos de Justin podrían ser oídos por toda la ciudad.

El ritmo es frenético. Posiblemente tardaría en recuperarse para volverse a sentar, pero poco importa. Sólo quiere sentirlo. Duro. Fuerte. Por siempre.

—Brian, yo… —el aliento se escapa al tiempo en que su conciencia se pierde en un mar claro.

El orgasmo llega tan intenso que todos los músculos se tensan unos instantes. Deja salir una copiosa cantidad de semen ignorando el hecho de haber manchado el escritorio. Ahora sólo puede intentar recuperar el aliento mientras tras de sí sigue sintiendo esos golpes fuertes, certeros contra la próstata.

—Mmm, Brian. Córrete. Córrete para mí, sobre mis nalgas —susurra lamiendo un par de dedos.

Demasiada provocación podría causarle un infarto, piensa el profesor, pero por una extraña razón obedece. Todo sonrojado y lleno de sudor, Brian se deshace del condón para comenzar a masturbarse a ritmo intenso hasta que con un quejido ronco eyacula sobre la piel lechosa de Justin.

Brian se siente caliente sobre su cuerpo. Quisiera esparcir los restos por todo su cuerpo. Bañarse en su sabor.

Completamente vestido, Brian se deja caer sobre la silla de nuevo.

—Adoro que me tomes con la ropa puesta —dice con una sonrisa cansada, una mueca satisfecha y una increíble sensación de semen deslizándose desde sus nalgas a sus muslos.

—Lo sé.

Un perezoso beso da fin al pasional encuentro… de esa noche.

—Lo veré mañana, señor Taylor.

—Cuente con ello, Señor Kinney.

Ahora no es de sorprender que Justin Taylor tenga el mejor promedio de la clase.

 

 

Fin.

_Porque ninguna pareja puede ser tan Hot como estos dos, se merecen la porn-escena!_


End file.
